


Four

by sloganeer



Series: The Dolly Variations [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer





	Four

Rodney hums--in the lab, in the jumper, in the surprisingly comfortable prisons in which they are often held. It's annoying, yes, but it's the constant in John's life. John misses the humming when it isn't there and, when it stops, he knows Rodney's given up on the plan. It fades into the background of his life, riding alongside the hum of Atlantis and his life in Pegasus. It sounds like Rodney's noises of disapproval, and then it sounds like music.

John catches him, on a team trip to the new mainland to check out the new beach, and Rodney, in the front seat, humming "I will always love you." It's a tough one to hum, but it's the awkward, drawn-out notes that help John identify the song. He wonders who's singing it in Rodney's head.

"Whitney or Dolly?" he asks.

Rodney looks over at him, confused.

"Never mind," John says. But he smiles. He wonders if Rodney ever hummed that song for anyone else.


End file.
